This invention is in the nature of an improvement in livestock bunker feeders, and is particularly adapted for use in providing acurately measured quantities of feed to animals that are fed individually. It has been found that, by regulating the daily intake of food to such animals as brood sows, the weight of these animals may be acurately controlled and the physical condition of the forthcoming litter substantially improved.